


heartbreak

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	heartbreak

It's 2014 and Dean is broken in every possible way. He has fallen, the only thing reminding him of his wings is the ugly scaring across his shoulder blades, he has sought comfort in alcohol, the delightful bliss of not experiencing the cruel world at full consciousnes and, of course, sex. It's all he can do to keep himself at least partly sane, to keep himself together. He didn't keep track of the days because he thought of it as something that was irrelevant. He also wouldn't leave his cabine, hiding himself in the small room on his filthy bed only getting up when there was a woman at his door. And it breaks Cas' heart to see him like this. To see this once so beautiful creature now so destroyed. He doesn't know how it could've happened so fast but he also isn't the man he has been. Not the faithful man who kept fighting because there were people to save, not anymore.


End file.
